Flowers of Ash
by Somerandomoldguy
Summary: Corrin was what the other Greeks would refer to as a genius. At the age of 21 he already became the 4th captain of the companion cavalry. He would face any challenge when asked but when he encounters a demon with the wings of a bat he battles him so intensely that he manages to somehow reach his homeland. In the midst of battle at that! featuring Ulquiorra from bleach. One shot.


The sky was a velvet blue as it was neutral. The sun was high in the sky as the air was silent and tense. Birds flew around in anticipation for this upcoming battle, ready for a feast. On the battlefield men shuffled by as they prepared for the fight. The Nohrian's with their esteemed battle hardened veterans, dreaded this fight. Though they had fought through thick and thin for many years, they were facing an entirely different beast this time. Though the Hoshidan army in general was not battle hardened as their Nohrian counterparts, they still had their famous and elite samurai and Falcon knights. Both sides had advantages that seemed to even out, leaving a very even handed playing field. Both officers and commanders on both sides knew that the fight would be brutal, and that many would die. This was an important battle. Both sides knew it. As such, both royal monarchs of the two kingdoms were there on the battlefield that day. King Garon had confidence in his army along with his strategy, he simply grinned as he sat upon his chair, knowing that whatever the outcome, his victory was certain. Queen Mikoto however, had many fears and reservations. Frequently consulting her advisers and praying for her men, her kind heart couldn't possibly take the amount of casualties that this battle would produce.

Both armies on both sides stood in uncertainty as they gripped their weapons with anticipation. As soon as they saw their crown princes take their positions, they immediately straightened their backs with their chins up. They brought everyone here to fight. If either side lost, that would mean that the victorious side would swarm into each others homeland. Both princes knew this and took up their positions, both resolving to fight ferociously. To even fight well into the knight and unto the next day is need be. Gulping, they both steeled their hearts. Resolving themselves, they raised their swords in their air. The sun shining and reflecting off of the fabled swords of legend. Moments passed by and the men on both sides eagerly looked at their leaders, waiting for the swords to swing down. The crown princes did not have gall to even face the men they were leading, apologizing to them silently as their muscles of their arms twitched at them same time. Just when it appeared that their swords were about to be swung down, Lightning and thunder cracked the sky, even though the weather was sunny and not a single stormy cloud was in the air.

The sounds spooked both men in each army, panic slowly rising as they lightning and thunder did not stop. Instead striking the ground with such intensity that both Wyvern riders and Pegasus knights were struck down, their mounts crying in great pain as they lay down upon the ground. Slowly, a great purple rift appeared in the sky. Spewing out all the various elements available for all of mankind to see. Some men dropped their spears and fled, not wanting to stay and find out what this was. Some puked in fear, while many stayed to watched. Fear, uncertainty and confusion evident on the faces of all.

First they heard the primordial roar of what they assumed a beast, then next they all saw it. A figure flew out from the rift, landing upon the earth smack in the middle of each army. When they saw it, both monarchs instantly raised out of their seats, thoughts of the dragons and gods racing their minds. They could only watch in anticipation as they wait for what will happen.

Getting out of the crater formed by their fall, The figure had in question looked like a hero from the legends. With the Helmet forged by the men of Corinth along with a beautiful horse hair plume sideways on the helmet, often worn by men of high importance. With a deep purple cloak along with a gold scaled linthorax, the man sported a double checkered skirt on the bottom of Armour, Or is seemed like it. In all actuality, it was all one piece. With gold leg guards engraved in silver, the man wore no shoes and shockingly no pants. The men of both armies completely forgot why they were on the battle field on the in first place, now only looking at the man dressed from the legends.

Soon another figure appeared from the rift. With a pale upper body reminiscent of the moon and a completely black furry under body. He had the feet reminiscent of a bat. With black smooth wings that fluttered silently, the figure was with horns as well, his face completely devoid of emotion, having a deep black line going down his face under each eye.

_"SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY HUH? VERY WELL YOU DOG. YOU SHALL PAY!" _The man yelled as wings burst from his back.

Flying into the air, The man in the old Armour flew into the sky. Throwing his spear that he bore, the spear flew into the sky with furious speed that not even the figure in the air could not completely dodge it. The spear puncturing the left wing of the figure with horns. Clicking his tongue is annoyance, he talked to the man in the old Armour.

_"I was under the impression you were an ordinary man and not a fellow arrancar. Human"_ He said this time mockingly. Accusing the man of trickery.

_"I already told you that my name was Corrin you dog."_ Corrin said as he drew his sword charging at the figure in the sky. Its golden color catching the suns light, making it seem majestic to the eyes of everyone watching.

Seeing this, the royal family all gasped is shock. Corrin? The Yato blade? multiple thoughts raced through their minds as they saw the men fight. The only thing that they knew was that these two men were fighting and that no one knew truly who they were.

_"And i told you, my name is Ulquiorra" _he said as he reached out his hand, blue magic gathering around his hand to form a javelin. As he did, the arrancar unknowingly let the mirth of a smile escape his mouth. He did not know why, but not even that fight with that orange haired brat could excite him this much.

_"Anyone who slays the sons of Macedon is a dog to me"_ Corrin growled as he dodged the magic javelin of Ulquiorra. With skill and speed, Corrin swung his sword at the arrancar.

With equal skill and speed, Ulquiorra dodged with ease as he produced another magic javelin. Locking blades with corrin's sword, the magical javelin did not go through or even melt the Yato blade. Giving respect where respect is due, the arrancar spoke once again.

_"You have a fine blade. To bad soon you shall be parting ways with it."_ The arrancar said as he kicked him, then pointing at him with his other hand. Soon a orb of blue magic formed, and without a change of emotion, he released it. A straight line of blue magic headed to where Corrin previously was. Corrin, dodged it and closed the gap.

Sadly the line of magic hit both sides of the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies. The damage was devastating. Huge creators and holes were formed on both sides, with casualties easily being in the thousands. The soldiers of both armies finally broke their nerve at this and retreated in mass. The officers breaking rank and joining them. The Royals however stood their ground and watched the fight intently. How could they? curiosity got the better of them as they watched a fight that could only be right out of the legends and tales of old.

Closing the gap, Corrin easily tackled Ulquiorra and they spiraled to the ground with such speed that crown princes Ryoma and Xander felt as though their ears burst as blood spilled from their ears.

Creating a crater, Corrin quickly got on top of Ulquiorra.

Standing over Ulquiorra, Corrin bashed his face with his gold plated round shield.

Furrowing his brows with annoyance, Ulquiorra quickly fired another orb of magic at Corrin's head.

With speed, Corrin quickly dodged, however he felt his Orichalcum helmet slip off due to the intensity of the blast.

Several gasps were heard as many people uttered his name.

Turning to look at whoever said his name, Ulquiorra quickly punched Corrin in the face. Sending him flying across the field.

Gritting his teeth, Corrin quickly barrel rolled and charged at Ulquiorra with the Yato blade. Performing an overhead swing down on the arrancars head, Air pressure from the sword caused cracks to form on the ground as Ulquiorra blocked with his javelin.

_"I must say that you got are quite impressive. No bankai and not even using the Cero...Who are you?"_

Letting lose an amused grin, Black horns suddenly sprouted from his head, catching Ulquiorra by surprise and leaving two gashes underneath his eyes, leaving red blood to flow where his marking more. Looking at his Blood ulquiorra, for the first time in his life showed if any the emotion of shock and surprise on his face.

_"Red?"_ He uttered as he felt the liquid of his life on his fingers.

_"My name is Corrin! the fourth captain of the companions! Slayer of elephants! Hero of the hydaspes and the sleeping dog of Macedon!" _He said as he clanged his sword against his shield.

_"Oh? what a __coincidence. I as well was in fourth place among my companions. Oh how ironic fate is."_ Ulquiorra said as he recovered from the fact that he now bled red blood as compared to the black ooze from before in his life.

_"Very well. Human. I am known as Ulquiorra. The fourth Espada. I am both surprised that you can handle me such ease even in my second form. Not even the second strongest could hope to face me in this form." _Ulquiorra said, referring to a certain blue haired Espada.

_"Very well then Ulquiorra. Since you are intelligent then im going to say this once. Why did you attack my men?"_

_"In recollection of my memories, they attacked first."_ Ulquiorra said with a straight face.

Corrin was about to respond before both he and Ulquiorra suddenly both heard a song and both felt sleepy. Immediately knowing what to do, and with no hesitation. Both men stabbed themselves. The pain overriding the peacefulness and sleepiness they both felt. Turning to the source of the thing that caused them to almost fell victim to slumber, Corrin turned his blade to a blue haired women dressed in a veil similar to the ones the women in the unexplored lands that Alexander marched the army through wore.

_"You. Woman"_ He Corrin said sharply.

_"I have only heard the oracle of Delphi utter a song like that. Who on Gaia are you?" _He said with an edge of caution.

Hearing this, The blue haired woman simply gasped, Shock filled her face and she simply wept. Smiling through the tears she managed to utter the words she needed to say.

"So it is you Corrin. I-it really is you!"


End file.
